Stolen Heart
by MagicInMe123
Summary: But you knew. Maybe you didn't see what was right in front of you because you never wanted to but somewhere in your heart you always knew. Sparia/Spemily


**I don't own pretty little liars, or Sparia would exist outside of my imagination. **

You have been dating Spencer Hastings all throughout their junior and now senior years. Two years in a long time. Long enough to fall out of love? Not for you; but Spencer wasn't a wild card, that was always Hanna or Aria. No, Spencer was always cool and calculated and knew exactly what she was doing.

It wasn't that you didn't see the signs, because you really did. You just never thought Spencer would do something like that. She was always far too loyal and kind to even think about cheating on you. But love can change you, make you do crazy things. You of all people, would know that.

But lately something's changed with Spencer, she's distant. She blows off her dates with you to hang with Aria and 'help her with her homework.' At first you didn't think anything of it, they were best friends right? But then you started noticing the lingering touches and the secret smiles. Again, you tried to brush it off as nothing.

But what really forced your eyes open when on the crazy train. You went as Spencer's date, so why, all of the sudden was she dancing with Aria? And then freaking out when she was gone? After you convinced yourself that it's just worry and nothing more, you being the search for your short brunette best friend.

When you find her, it's Spencer's arms she flies into first, after you and Hanna help her out. Spencer is holding her close, like she used to do with you and whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Hanna seems oblivious to their moment and wraps her arms around Aria too. Eventually you join in and you can feel just how hard Aria is shaking and how scared she is. But when you look into Spencer's eyes you know that it's over between the two of you. Because she's not evening looking at you, she's looking at Aria, with more love then you've ever seen in her beautiful brown orbs.

You hoped that she would come check on you, ask you how you were doing but she's glued to Aria's side the entire night. You're a little disappointed, but it's like you already said, you know things are over now and it's only a matter of time.

After that, Spencer becomes even more distant and literally spends all her time with Aria. You two are over but neither of you will say it. You don't, because you love Spencer and she made you happy, but you don't have her heart anymore and you aren't going to fight one of your best friends for it. Spencer can't even look you in the eyes anymore. The interaction between you two is forced and you hate it. Even if you can't be her girlfriend anymore, you know that you and Spencer will always be best friends because you have a connection and you don't want to lose it, or her.

Finally, on a Friday night you can't do this anymore. You're going to set Spencer free and you've finally realized that you deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who wants you back and that's just not Spencer anymore, not matter how much love you feel for the beautiful, taller, brilliant, brunette. You drive over to Spencer's and knock on her front door. No one answers. You jiggle the handle and it's unlocked so you just go inside. You go on up to Spencer's bedroom and open the door.

"Spencer we need to-"You cut yourself off because you see them in Spencer's bed, shirtless, making out. You turn on your heel without another word and wait downstairs.

But you knew. Maybe you didn't see what was right in front of you because you never wanted to but somewhere in your heart you always knew.

That doesn't make it sting any less.

When they come downstairs you want to be angry and scream at Aria for stealing her away. You want to scream at Spencer for cheating on you. You want to hate both of these girls for hurting you but you can't. Because they belong together you see that now. It was always Aria for Spencer, you were just the substitute. And it hurt at first, a lot; but now you feel like you can breathe again, there is no giant hole in your heart where Spencer was because you've seen this coming for a while now. They're both looking at you with sad eyes and begging for your forgiveness and you grant them that. You know that they can't help that they feel. After hours of discussion, you and Spencer are okay again. Things are awkward and probably will be for a few days but you're happy. This is the closest you've felt to Spencer in weeks and you finally have both of your best friends back. You smile when you think of Hanna, and how confused she'll be when you explain everything to her. You'd rather have Spencer and Aria in your life as your best friends, then not at all. And you smile at them because they do make a really cute couple.

And who knows? Maybe you'll finally move on now too.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Yeah that was just a totally random one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. If you liked it, I might do another chapter in Spencer's POV. **

**I love Emily but I don't think she's exactly right for Spencer. There are some amazing Spemily stories out there, but I obviously prefer her with Aria. I think that this is how emily would take it, if that were to actually happen because she's just so sweet. Anyways, thanks for reading my randomness and please review! **


End file.
